Meeting Daryl Dixon
by RhiannonMuir
Summary: Carol decides to go to a bar once Ed is thrown in prison for possession of drugs and meets a man. That man is none other than Daryl Dixon. They start seeing each other soon after they first met. Also they are in there mid-twenties. Caryl.
1. Being Free

_**Sophia isn't born, but Carol is with Ed. **_

_**I kind of changed the age so Daryl and Carol are around twenty five.**_

_**Before Carol cut off her hair.**_

_**No Walkers Involved. **_

_**I do not own The Walking Dead.**_

**Carol's Pov**

* * *

Ed had left about two nights ago claiming he was going on a business trip. I had been inside most of the time he had been gone trying to hide the bruises that covered my arms. Most had faded at least enough not to be noticeable. I decided with him gone I should be able to go out for a drink with Lori. It's not like I was stupid enough to go to one of the bars he was always at.

After searching through all of my clothing I was allowed to wear I finally found a black tank top I had hid from Ed and slid it on. When I was about ready to leave the house the phone rang and my heart dropped. I hoped it wasn't Ed. I briskly grabbed the phone. I knew the caller id. it was the police station that Lori's husband and Shane worked at. I sighed and answered it.

"Ed was arrested for drug possession." Rick said

"He's going to prison isn't he?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so. He goes to court next week." He sighed

"Okay. I'll try to be there." I said sadly.

"Sorry for your troubles, Carol." He said hanging up

The call didn't change my decision to go to Ollie's Pub. Ed and most of his friends weren't allowed to go there anymore so I'd be pretty safe. I made my way to Ed's 1979 Jeep Cherokee and got in. The bar was about forty minutes away from the house.

Before walking in I pulled hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my wallet. I'd been saving money for a couple weeks now and I guess this was the way I was going to spend it. I wasn't much of a drinker, but since Lori was going to be there I wanted to try and have a good time.

When I walked in I took I look around and saw Lori with Andrea in the corner of the room taking shots. When they noticed me Andrea ran over hugging me. They must've been there for a while by how drunk she already looked. While I walked over to where they were sitting I glanced behind me at a man yelling some racial slurs. It was none other than Merle Dixon. I had seen him a couple times, mostly when picking up a very drunk Ed.

As I sat down the bartender walked over to refill Lori and Andrea's shots. I gazed up at him. He had blue eyes and facial hair above his lip and chin. He was wearing a black T-shirt that showed his muscles perfectly. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he cleared his throat.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked looking right at me.

My heart skipped a beat I was disappointed in myself for acting like a silly teenage girl.

"A beer, I guess." I said quickly

"Alright." He replied.

When he walked to get it Andrea nudged me and started giggling.

"He's pretty cute, don't you think?" Andrea asked and winked

"Yeah, but I'm with Ed." I sighed

"Ed won't be around for a long time, Rick told me he would be away for at least five years." Lori said.

"Still." I said looking to see where he was.

He was over by another person filling their glass with my beer in his hand.

"Come on, Carol just try." Andrea laughed.

"It's not like he'd go for me anyway." I said with a frown

"I think you'd have a pretty good shot." a voice said from behind me.

I quickly turned toward the voice and froze. I didn't know what to say. I could barely breathe.


	2. More Than Expected

**I do not own The Walking Dead.**

I just stared at him and stared to feel my cheeks get hot as I began to blush. He set my beer down and gave a quick smirk.

"I'm Daryl." He said

"I'm I'm Uh." I stuttered getting really shy.

"Her name's Carol." Lori giggled.

I didn't even try to speak again. I couldn't even say my name, how embarrassing is that?

"Carol, are you okay?" Andrea whispered in my ear

I nodded and put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. Once I looked up I quickly gave Daryl the money for the beer. He quickly returned with a receipt. Once I was finished drinking I noticed he was gone and replaced with someone else. I glanced where Lori and Andrea where and they disappeared too. I looked behind me and saw them by Daryl and a group of other people. I sighed and got up walking out the door to get some fresh air.

When I got outside I walked over to the alley and leaned against the wall. I couldn't get the thoughts of Ed out of my head. He'd probably be saying I was a slut for being out of the house. He was never happy with me. I let out a sob sliding down the wall to sit down. I heard the sound of boots walking over to me and choked on the next sob to be quiet. As the person stopped I looked up to the face of Daryl. I quickly put my face in my knees so he wouldn't see me crying.

"Havin' a bad day?" He asked sitting next to me.

I looked up and nodded. He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Come 'ere." He said standing up and putting out a hand to me.

I took his hand and stood. Daryl began to walk with me behind him. We ended up by a grey 1973 Ford F-250. He opened the door and grabbed out a bottle and started walking back into the bar. We sat down at a booth and he handed me the bottle. I read the label; Southern Comfort.

"Drink up." He said.

I looked up at him and opened the bottle. I took a fast drink and gave it to him. He laughed and drank some. Once we finished the bottle he called over Mark to give us beers.

"Feelin' any better?" He laughed drinking off his second beer.

"Much." I giggled.

Before I knew it Daryl and I were leaving and getting into his truck. We were driving for a good thirty minutes before pulling into a driveway. There was a motorcycle already parked when we went in. Once we stumbled inside and shut the door Daryl's lips hit mine.

From somewhere in the room there was a whistle, yet we didn't stop. We quickly made our way to the bedroom. When the door was closed we got onto the bed and continued. His mouth moved to my neck and my hands went to his hair. I began to drunkly work on the button of his pants when he grabbed at my wrists. "You sure 'bout this?" he said

"I'm sure." I laughed.

Once his pants were off we started on mine. I started unbuttoning his shirt while he was pulling off mine. He then unclasped my bra and pulled off my underwear. When we were completely nude he positioned himself on top of me. "Ready?" he asked kissing me again.

I quickly nodded. He slowly moved inside. I whimpered for a moment making him wait a bit for me to adjust. Once I was ready I nodded to him. He started slow. Soon enough we both hit our climate and rode it out. When we finished he pulled out and laid down beside me pulling the blankets around us. I snuggled into his chest falling asleep.

When I woke up I was alone in random bed. I was about to get up when I realized I was naked. "Fuck." I whispered to myself. I quickly gathered my clothes and put them on. My head was pounding as I walked out of the room. I slowly went over to the smell of coffee and sat down at the table putting my head in my hands.

"Here. It should help the hangover." Daryl said handing me an Ibuprofen and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." I groaned swallowing the pill.

"I can drive you to get your car if you want." He said looking at his feet.

"Okay, Sorry about last night." I said.

"Oh. Yeah. Last night. It's fine." He mumbled.

"We aren't going to see each other again. Are we?" I asked nervously.

"I don't now." He shrugged.

I quickly finished my coffee and fixed my hair getting ready to leave. "I'm ready." I called out to Daryl.

The car ride there was silent and awkward. When we pulled up I sighed knowing this was probably the last time I would see Daryl. "Bye Carol." He said leaning in and kissing me.

"Bye Daryl." I sighed getting out of his truck and walking to my car.

Once I pulled out and drove away I saw him do the same. Almost an hour later I walked into the house. My head was still pounding when the phone went off. It was Lori. She was probably pissed at me for leaving her and running off with Daryl.

"Hello?" I said

"Where were you?" She asked worried

"I was. I was with Daryl." I sighed.

"No way. How far did you go?" She asked excited now

"Pretty far."

"Really?" Lori asked

"Yup." I said

"Are you telling the truth?" She said getting annoying

"Yes Lori. I fucked Daryl. Okay?" I snapped.

"Oh. Sorry." She huffed hanging up.

I walked into my room and grabbed some clothes to bathe. Once I was undressed I took a look in the mirror. I had a couple different sized hickeys on my neck and bruises scattered around my thighs. I smiled just thinking about last night. Right after my smile was replaced with a frown. He probably always brings home woman and fucks them so I meant nothing. I was just like any other whore guys picked up at bars.

I quickly got into the shower washing my hair and body. Once I got out the phone was ringing again. I had no idea whose number it was, and let it go to voice mail. I was surprised that the person left a message. I began to listen to it;

"Hey Carol, it's Daryl. I was wonderin if ya wanted to go out to dinner or somethin later. If ya don't it's cool. Call me back."

I smiled and called him, "Hey."

"Hey, how ya doing?" He asked

"Fine, just a little sore and my head ache isn't all the way gone." I replied.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt ya." He sighed.

"No, it's fine. I liked it." I said reassuring him.

"I'll pick you up later. Just text me the address." He said hanging up.


	3. When It All Started

**So I decided to put walkers into it and for now Ed is just gone. Not dead but I might have him come up later.**

* * *

"_I'll pick you up later. Just text me the address." He said hanging up._

* * *

I found myself running around the house trying to find something to wear again and being nervous as ever. I couldn't believe he wanted to see me again. Last night we were drunk so I had no idea what would happen today. I began throwing my clothes around getting frustrated that I let Ed do this to me. Suddenly I remembered all my old clothes I hid in the attic and ran up to get them all.

After about ten minutes I found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a crème colored sweater, and boots. I quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. "Why am I doing this? I'm still with Ed. I haven't even left him." I frowned and took down my hair. I brushed it out and got out my old flat iron to straighten my hair. Once I was done with my hair I put on a small amount of makeup and walked down stairs.

When I got down the stair someone knocked on the door. I hastily ran over and opened it. My smile turned into a frown seeing it wasn't Daryl, but one of Ed's friends, David.

"Ed isn't here." I said

"Who said that's why I came?" He laughed

I tried to take a few steps back only for him to follow me. He quickly came in and kissed me. I gagged and pushed him away.

"Get out!" I yelped

"Not till I get what I came for." He said giving an evil grin.

He pulled off my sweater and threw me to the ground. I got up running upstairs as fast as I could to mine and Ed's room. I quickly jumping over the bed and grabbed the gun Ed had in his dresser. I lifted it up pointing at David.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I yelled

"Wow, put down the gun crazy bitch!" He replied walking forward more.

"I'm not afraid to shoot!"

"You wouldn't dare." He laughed

Suddenly there was a gunshot and I dropped the gun. Everything went so fast. David was on the ground and Daryl was here. Then I became dizzy and everything went black.

* * *

**~Daryl's Perspective~**

I pulled up in Carol's driveway just in time to see a guy chasing Carol around her house. I hurried and ran through the door and up the stairs. Carol had a gun raised standing there in her bra. The man was laughing going closer so I pulled out my gun knowing Carol wouldn't shoot and pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. Just as he dropped Carol began to fall.

"Fuck!" I yelled running to catch her. Once she was in my arms I laid her onto the bed and grabbed her phone calling the police. Carol was still out cold. "Carol, You need to wake up." I pleaded.

"911 What is your emergency?" The officer asked

"Fuck, I got a woman knocked out and a guy shot. Hurry!" I yelped

"Sir, you need to calm down. We have officers on there way." she said calmly.

A couple minutes later Shane and Rick, both officers I'd seen a lot because of Merle, ran in. "They're upstairs." I said following them up.

"What happened?" Shane asked

"I shot 'im and I guess Carol fainted." I said

Suddenly the guy began to get up. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was pale. Once he got up he tried walking to Rick trying to bite him. Rick ended up shooting the guy in the head just in time.

I quickly picked up Carol and ran down the stairs. When we got outside all hell broke loose. There were cars everywhere and people screaming while other people were biting them ripping at there flesh.

I hurried and went back in and packed up things from Carol's house. I got canned foods and clothing for her. Once I was finished I put Carol into my truck I swerved through all the traffic of people dying. While we were driving I was begging Carol to wake up. "Carol, Babe. Come on. Wake up. I need you too!"

When we pulled in I picked her up running inside. Those fuckers wouldn't be up here for a while having all the city people to feast on. "MERLE! PACK SOME SHIT WE'RE LEAVING!" I screamed

As I walked in I saw Merle just standing there, "What the fuck! Get guns. I'll get the food and shit!"

Merle and I worked fast getting everything together. Once we were about ready Carol's scream pierced the air. "FUCK!" I yelled running in where I set her. She was pinned in the corner trying to fight off one of the dead. I quickly ran tackling it and shoving my knife into its head. Carol was shaking when I grabbed her. Merle, Carol, and I quickly got outside seeing our house getting over run. We threw our stuff into the back of the truck and left. Merle on the motorcycle, Carol and I in the truck.

We started heading out of the city to were the quarry Merle and I would fish at was.

* * *

When we got there we saw an R.v. and a couple cars there. Once we got out I noticed Lori, Andrea, Rick and Shane were also there.

"Carol, I'm so glad you're okay!" Lori said hugging Carol.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay too." She said smiling.

"You guys can set up your tents over there." an older man said pointing.

"Alright." I said

"I'm Dale by the way and this is my grand daughter Cecilia." He said showing me her

"Daryl and Carol." I said walking away to set up camp.

Once I was finished putting up the tent and meeting everyone it was getting dark.

Carol and I went into our tent and lied down in the sleeping bag together. "Thanks. For saving my life twice." She whispered.

"Ain't nothing. Couldn't let ya die." I said kissing her.


	4. We Are Not Together

**So Carol at some points will still be doubting herself. Just remember a long time with the abuse doesn't go away and when Daryl and her had sex they were drunk and didn't really notice the scars and such but I'm going to try and kind of follow the show a little more now but not completely since of course I made up some characters. **

**If anyone has any suggestions or ideas leave a review c: Thanks.**

* * *

I moved in again kissing her and my hand grazed one of her breast for a split second making her let out a soft quiet moan. While her mouth was open I took my chance and deepened the kiss. The moment I pulled away she frowned a bit. I gave her another quick kiss before walking a bit zipping up the tent. I sat down my crossbow and knife down before making my way back to her.

"Come 'ere." She said mimicking my accent.

I stared at her with a serious look for a moment. She instantly frowned again looking down. I just started laughing, "Ya know ya sound hot makin fun of me."

She giggled looking up. I pulled her over to me making her lay down. I straddled her holding myself up a bit to keep myself from hurting her. She put her hands on each side of my face pulling mine to hers. Our lips gently touched for a moment. I down at her for a bit before moving my hands to the button on her pants. When I began to unbutton it she grabbed my wrists looking scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Nothing." she muttered.

I went to continue but she sat up, "What's the problem?" I asked.

"It's just last night we were drunk and I should've just went home on my own. If you knew you wouldn't want to see me anymore. So you don't have to do this. I-I'll just leave." she sniffled getting up.

"Ya don't want this? What is so bad that would make me not like ya anymore?" I said grabbing her by her waist pulling her to me again.

"Please, Daryl. I don't want to talk about it." she said tears threatening to come out.

"Don't matter what you did. Don't ya see how the world changed?" I said trying to make her stay.

"Let me go," she muttered but I didn't listen, "Let me go Daryl!"

"The fuck did I do?" I yelled to her as she ran out.

I sat there confused for no more than about ten seconds and ran out to get her. She was by Amy, Andrea's younger sister, when I spotted her. Once I was almost next to her Lori grabbed my arm pulling me into the woods.

"What the fuck?" I said when she stopped.

"You really want to know why she acts like that?" She said annoyed.

"Yes. I do. I ain't gonna feel different 'bout 'er." I replied

"Ed. That is why." She said looking me right in the eye.

"Ed?" I said even more confused

"Her boyfriend." Lori sighed.

"Her. Boyfriend. Oh. Got it." I mumbled walking away

"He beats her." She yelped making me turn around.

"What?!" I yelled.

"He used to hit her. She'd always deny it, but we weren't stupid. We could see the bruises. She was scared to leave him, and never got the chance once he went to prison. He put it in her head that she's a worthless whore that doesn't deserve anyone, but him." She muttered.

I turned toward the first tree I could see and punched it. Rage filled my mind and I walked back to the tent grabbed my crossbow and knife and left into the woods. I had to kill something. Two miles out I found one of the geeks and ran up to it shoving my knife into its head. Even once it fell to the ground I continued to pierce its rotting flesh with the blade of the knife.

Out of no where while I was lost in thought something grabbed my shoulder. I swung backwards ready to stab at it. Through my blurred vision from my watering eyes I saw it was a person. An alive person.

"What ya cryin 'bout Darylina? Yer girlfriend dump ya?" Merle teased

"Shut the fuck up Merle. She ain't my girlfriend! Never was!" I snapped

"I see ya put on yer big girl panties on. Ya think yer strong enough to take on Ol' Merle?" He said pulling me up

"Don't wanna deal with yer shit." I said pissed off.

"Jealous cause ya saw Little Mouse in the arms of that new nigger?" He laughed.

"WHAT?!" I yelled beginning to run back to camp.

I could hear Merle right behind me the whole time and when we got back to the others I couldn't see Carol. "Fuck." I muttered.

I quickly stormed off into my tent and unzipped it. Right as I went into the darkness of the tent I heard a small sniffle. I looked over to see Carol there crying. "What ya cryin bout now Woman?" I said taking off my boots and crossbow.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to say-" She cried "-say bye."

"You ain't goin anywhere. I don't care 'bout Ed. I. I care about you. Okay? I ain't letting ya go anywhere unless I'm there." I mumbled

"Okay. I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I'd like to pick up where we left off. If you want. If not I could-" She said before I cut her off crushing my lips onto hers.

The kiss turned heated fast and within seconds we were throwing off our clothes. As my hand brushed across her stomach I felt the skin raised and looked down. Carol immediately frowned. "Scars?" I said quietly

She nodded.

"We match." I said with a smirk.

She began to smile as I pulled off my briefs and her underwear. I slowly removed her bra placing a path of gentle kisses down her neck. I stopped right between her breasts and looked up at her. I could tell she was nervous as I licked up a bit. Once I heard her moan I gave her a quick kiss and thrusted inside. We kept our mouths together to keep to muffle our moans. To my surprise I lasted longer than the night before. When we finished in a sweaty panting mess I decided we could use a bath in the quarry. Which I didn't mind doing together for round two.

After sneaking back to our tent without anyone seeing we went to bed. She was cuddled up to my chest for the first half of the night while I fell asleep. My nights were always filled with terrible memories of my childhood in which nobody had known about. The only people to know about the hell of a life I was put through was me and my good for nothing pa.

* * *

_**Carol's P.o.v.**_

When I woke up Daryl was gone. I looked around the tent and saw that his weapons were missing too. Well all except his pistol which now had a note on it. I crawled over to it and began to read; "Went hunting. Keep this with you at all times. Be Safe."

I quickly got dressed and put the gun in the holster I found. I knew I probably wouldn't have the gut to actually shoot anything but he would have my head if left it and got killed.

Once I walked out I was immediately greeted by Rick's daughter Jessica and Glenn's cousin Nicole. They were both cute and the nicest little ones you'd ever meet. They shouldn't have to live like this. Nobody should. "Good morning Carol." They said sweetly.

" Good morning." I replied with a yawn.

"It's okay. I'd be tired if I was fighting with someone all night too." Jessica said sadly

My eyes went wide. "What are you talking about?" I asked

"You and Daryl were fighting last night, we could hear it. Did he hurt you." She said with a frown

"Oh no. He wasn't hurting me. We were just. I don't know how to put this. We were-"

Nicole cut me off saying, "Just having sex? Jesus Jessica. Always making things more embarrassing."

"I'm sorry you guys. I-I should've thought more about everyone else." I said looking down walking away.

While I wasn't looking I ran right into someone knocking them over landing on top of them. I got up as fast as I could seeing who it was. When I saw it was Shane I got even more embarrassed. "Sorry Shane. I should've been paying attention."

"It's fine Carol. Oh, Daryl is looking for you." He replied.

"Oh, Okay." I sighed.

"You don't seem to happy. You guys are together. Aren't you?" He asked

I took a deep breath and frowned. "No." I said walking to find him.

I quickly looked around trying to find him with no luck. Since I couldn't see him outside anywhere I went to the tent and there he was. I smiled for a second and looked down at what he was staring at. I gasped when I saw it. It was a pretty deep scratch on his arm. I hurried and zipped up the tent and crawled next to him.

"No. Daryl. You didn't." I said before covering my mouth to stop a sob from coming out.

* * *

**If you have any ideas either leave it in a review or send me a private message. C: Sorry for the wait today I started last night and never got to finish. **


	5. Surprise!

**So I know Daryl seems nicer than in the show but I'll try and make it more him. Also I am going to be skipping a little ahead to when the camp gets over run, mainly because I want to get them to the prison for a surprise.**

* * *

**Daryl's Point of View**

"Shhh, Carol. It's ok. It's from my knife. Now stop fussing." I said stroking her hair as she cried. I hated seeing anyone cry, especially Carol.

"Promise?" She whispered

"Yeah." I said kissing her forehead.

From that point of seeing Carol that hurt over thinking I was going to die I wasn't sure if I should let her in or pull away. No Dixon ever kept anything good for too long if ever.

During the first month we hadn't seen any walkers other than on runs to the city for supplies which we were running low on. We had been out for a bout a month and a week now. Knowing damn well we didn't have much meat left from the last time I hunted I decided to go out again.

So far I had several squirrels and was following a buck for a couple miles trying to get it closer to camp. I started to pick up speed hearing some of the children yelling.

"Mommy! Dad!" Carl and Jessica screamed.

As I got went through the bushes I saw Rick, Dale, Glenn, Shane, Jim, and Morales with melee weapons drawn. Andrea and Amy were a little behind them, with the rest of the group staring at us from camp.

"Oh Jesus." Shane said quietly lowering his gun.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it all gnawed on by this filthy disease baring motherless poxy bastard!" I yelled kicking the headless walker.

"Calm down son that's not helping." Dale said

"What do you know about it Old Man? You take that stupid hat and go back to On Golden Pond." I said in his face.

Walking back to the deer I sighed, "Been trackin' this deer for miles. Drag it back to camp cook us up some venison. What do you think, think we could cut around this chewed up part right here."

"I would not risk that." Shane said

"It's a damn shame.. Well I got some squirrel. About a dozen or so. It'll have to do." I announced

"Oh God." Amy said looking at the head of the walker snapping at us.

"Come on people what the hell. It's gotta be the brain. Don't ya'll know nothing?" I said shooting it in the head with my crossbow and grabbing the bolt. I began to walk back to camp to see almost everyone by the R.v.

"Merle! Merle! Get yer ugly ass out here! Got us some squirrel! Stew 'em up." I said loud to get Merle's attention where ever he was.

"Daryl slow up a bit I gotta talk to ya." Shane said

"Bout what?" I replied

"Bout Merle. There was a problem in Atlanta." He said in a serious tone.

I turned to look at the others who were all staring right at me making me feel uncomfortable with all the attention, "He Dead?" I asked

"Not sure." He said.

"Ither he is or he ain't!" I said annoyed.

"There is no easy way to say it. So I'll just say it. You're brother was a danger to us all. So I handcuffed him to a roof. To a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick said walking up.

"Hold on. Let me process this. You say you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there!" I yelled

"Yeah." Rick replied

I chucked the squirrels I caught at Rick and was about to run at him when Shane tackled me to the ground. I quickly pulled out my knife jumping up.

"Watch the knife." T-Dog said loud.

I lunged it toward Rick and Shane grabbed me putting me into a choke hold.

"Okay. Okay." Shane said bringing me toward the ground

"YOU BEST LET ME GO!" I yelped.

"Nah, I think it's best if I don't."

"Choke holds illegal." I grunted

"You can file a complaint." Shane replied

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Think we can manage that?" Rick asked, "Do you think we can manage that?"

"Hmm?" Shane said

When he let me go I began panting for air on the ground and Rick knelt down by me.

"What I did was not on whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others." He said.

"It's not Rick's fault, I had the key. I dropped it." T-Dog confessed

"You couldn't pick it up?" I said looking right at him.

"Well I dropped it in a drain." T said.

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't." I said getting up.

About ten minutes later I went to my tent to check on Carol.

When I unzipped the tent she wasn't there. I immediately ran to Shane and Rick.

"Where is she?" I said worried.

Rick frowned and looked down putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Daryl. She wouldn't leave Merle. She said she couldn't do that to you."

"AND YOU JUST LET HER STAY!?" I yelled dropping to my knees.

We got ready to leave as fast as we could. I wasn't leaving them out there longer than I had too.

* * *

**Carol's P.o.v.**

"Daryl ain't gonna be happy you stayed here." Merle mumbled.

"I don't care. I wasn't going to leave you." I replied.

"He means a lot to you don't he?" He asked

I shrugged, "Guess that doesn't matter anymore. We need to get off this roof."

All of the sudden we started to hear moans and they door rattling. I yelped jumping up. Suddenly I noticed we were chained in.

"Got a bobby pin?" Merle asked in a hurry.

I nodded and quickly handed it to him. In a matter of minutes he was out. We both got up getting Merle's gun and making our way down to the streets. There was only two walkers inside. The streets were almost cleared. At least until we got to the end of the rode.

As we went into to cross the field on our way back to camp a group of ten walkers surrounded Merle. He shot about half of them and ran out of ammo. I was far enough away for them to leave me alone while I tried to shoot them. Right before one got the chance to bite Merle I grabbed the knife I found in the tent and pressed it hard sliding it across my hand. When the blood started coming out all but one of the walkers trying to get to Merle turned around and began chasing me. Merle stabbed the last on by him and started running and taking as many as he could down. I stopped running after there was one left and lunged forward onto it stabbing it in the eye.

When I got off of it I fell to the ground out of breath. I looked at my hand where I split the flesh open. I had cut deeper than I meant too. I glanced up seeing Merle right in front of me. He ripped a piece of his black shirt and tied it around my hand. I started to feel a bit sick as I got up. I took one step and stumbled falling into Merle.

"Shit. Mouse. Stop for a second. Yer gonna hurt yourself." He said grabbing my wrist.

"I'm fine. Perfectly-" I hurried and leaned down puking.

I threw up for a second and spit, "I'm ok."

"No. You ain't. If you get hurt Daryl's gonna be even more pissed." He snapped.

"He doesn't have to worry about me. We aren't even together. It's not like he wants to be either. He hasn't touched me at all in almost a month. I'M JUST BROKEN!" I cried pulling away from him.

"Okay. Just come on." Merle sighed leading the way.

The trip back to camp was silent. Once we got there everyone crowded around us. Instantly I knew the missing people had gone to look for us. When Dale walked up he grabbed my cut hand looking at it. "What happened?" He asked worried

"I cut my hand with the knife to save Merle." I said looking at him.

Suddenly he walked away coming back with alcohol. He quickly uncovered my hand and poured some on it. Once he was done he covered it with gauze. Merle and I quickly walked over to the fire with the rest of the group.

Everyone looked mostly happy. I was talking to Amy for a moment before she headed off to the bathroom. I hadn't puked again until I smelled the group roasting squirrel. I walked off by the bushes and threw up. I was about to walk back when I heard Amy screaming. I quickly looked over to see a walker biting her arm.

When I glanced at the rest of the group they were fighting off walkers. With no time to react one knocked me down making my head it a rock. It quickly got on top of me. It had my arms pinned down and was snapping at me. I put my knees up trying to keep it away. Right as I thought I had no hope to living a bolt came flying into its skull.

Daryl yanked me up and pushed me towards the others. When the group had finished clearing the walkers we noticed all the deaths we had. Most of the people I didn't really know the names of except for Amy.

The men began to pull the walkers bodies over to be burned and the ones we lost to be buried. I started to walk over to the R.v. and Lori when Daryl smashed one of the bodies heads and blood splattered onto me. Right as it hit me I puked again. Suddenly Daryl looked at me confused.

"You alright?" He asked stopping what he was doing.

"Yeah." I said after wiping my mouth.

He stared at me for a moment before putting his hand on my forehead. He quickly pulled me over to the tent pushing me inside and zipping it up. "Were ya bit?" He asked

"What?" I replied

"Were you bit Carol?" He asked again

"No." I said.

"Are you sick." He sighed.

"Sorta." I muttered.

"Take off yer clothes." He demanded.

"What?" I asked confused.

He walked over to his bag and pulled out navy blue sweats and sweat shirt and tossed it to me. "Put em on." Daryl said

"Okay." I mumbled

I quickly changed and laid down in my sleeping bag.

"Carol." He said sweetly

"Yeah?" I replied

He looked at me and sighed giving me a quick half smile, "Yer shivering. I'll be back soon to keep you warm."

"Oh okay." I smiled

I fell asleep right as Daryl left. Probably about an hour later I felt Daryl pick me up and walk somewhere. I woke up hearing yelling outside. I got up as fast as I could and ran outside to see that Jim had gotten bit.

Everyone soon started packing everything so we could go to the CDC. When we left I was in the truck with Daryl and he wouldn't stop glancing over at me and asking if I was alright. He had already had to stop for me to pee about three times in the last couple hours. I had no idea what was up with my bladder but I definitely wasn't in control. When we got on the road again my small back pain was worse. The rattling of everything in the truck didn't help either.

When we had finally gotten there the place was a grave yard. Bodies everywhere and it was almost night. After the walkers started coming and Rick began yelling at the moving camera the doors opened.

The man running the CDC had us take blood tests before we were able to stay. After all the tests he showed us to where we could stay. Everyone stayed either alone or with a family member. I was one that was alone. I didn't mind it either, Daryl was in the room across from me if I needed him.

After I took a hot shower my back felt better and my cramps began to go away. I was changing my clothes when Daryl walked in. He had a smile on his face while he was looking at me. I instantly began to blush when he walked over to me and started kissing me. "Carol, will you be my woman?" He said smirking

"Of course." I replied.

Once he heard my answer he gently pushed me onto the bed kissing me more. Then he softly put his hands on my breast. When he did I whimpered looking up at him. "Did I hurt ya?" He asked

"Sorry, I guess they're just sore." I said with a frown.

He leaned down to kiss me again, but I pulled back before it got too heated. "Do I look fat?" I frowned looking at Daryl.

"No, you look hot." He smiled.

"Well do I look like I gained any weight at all?" I asked

"Maybe a little. But you needed some meat on your bones." He replied.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said

"Carol, I found out something from your blood I'm not sure if you know this or not but." He stopped

"But what?" Daryl and I said together.

"You're Pregnant." He replied.

* * *

_**Leave any idea's or concerns you have in a review or PM. Thanks. C: **_


	6. I'm So Sorry Daryl

**Sorry for not updating over the weekend. I went to my friend's birthday and got in a car accident. I'm fine though.**

* * *

"_You're Pregnant." He replied_

"I-I'm pregnant?" I stuttered.

"Yes, I'll leave you two alone to discuss this. If you don't want to go through with it come see me later, and I'll give you something for it." Jenner said leaving

I brought my knees up wrapping my arms around them and putting my head down. Daryl and I had just gotten together officially and now had to decide whether to keep our baby or not. This is no world to bring a child into, it is too dangerous.

Daryl pulled me into his lap as I sobbed stroking my hair. When I looked up at him he didn't look angry at all. He shook his head and set me back on the bed carefully as if I could break. Slowly he leaned down over me and pressed his lips to mine for no longer than a few seconds.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered tears running down my cheeks.

"Why?" Daryl asked confused.

I began to cry again not knowing how to say he didn't have to stay with me. I looked up seeing only darkness, and feeling a rough thumb wiping away the last of my tears away.

"Why are ya sorry?" He asked again

"I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me just cause I got knocked up. I can't do that to you. I l-lo." my last words didn't seem to come out. I did love him. I just couldn't seem to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way.

"You what? And ya know that isn't how it is. If I didn't want to stick around I wouldn't and we ain't gettin rid of my kid in there." He said putting his hand on my stomach pulling up my shirt kissing right above my belly button.

"I love you, Daryl." I confessed looking into his blue eyes.

I felt him smile while he was kissing me on the lips. Once he pulled away he laughed looking down at me. "Baby brother ya best be making yer way to dinner 'fore it's gone." Merle chuckled from outside.

"Come on woman. Gotta feed by babies." Daryl whispered in my ear.

We quickly got up and went down to the rest of the group. Once we got there everyone was laughing and eating. All of the adults were drinking. When I sat down I took a couple bites and felt nauseous. Daryl looked at me concerned and walked over kneeling next to me. "You feeling okay? We can go back to our room if ya want." He said a little bummed out.

"I'm fine. Go over and have some drinks. I'll be okay." I replied blushing as he walked away.

"Since when was the great Daryl Dixon so nice to anyone?" Lori asked

"Uhh." Is all I could say before a drunk Merle began yelling out things.

"You what? My baby brother knocked up little mouse?!" Merle yelled and began laughing.

"You're pregnant?" Glenn asked red faced and drunk, "Congrats."

When Daryl turned away from me talking to the rest of the guys Lori pulled me aside, "Are you really pregnant?" she asked in a rude tone.

"Yeah. Found out today." I muttered

"Are you stupid? Why wouldn't you use protection? Jesus Carol! Do you know what it means in this world? This isn't going to help us at all! Your mistake is going to put us all in danger!" She yelled in my face.

I was furious, sad, and just hurt. It's not like I didn't already know how stupid and useless I was. Ed reminded me that every day and it was cemented into my mind. Tattooed there to stay forever.

I felt my self trembling. I quickly ran out of the room and down the white never ending hallways. I found a bathroom somewhere with in the halls and went in to hide from everyone. I looked through the cupboards and found something that might be a solution to this problem, abortion pills. Anger clouding my mind I poured a couple into my hand and threw them into my mouth swallowing them. Not even letting them go all the way down I dropped the bottle diving to the toilet puking them up. While I was puking and crying. I didn't notice Daryl come in for about a minute. I quickly scooted away from the toilet sobbing more.

"What the fuck are these?!" Daryl yelled holding out the pills before throwing them across the room at the wall.

"I'm sorry. I puked them up. I'm so sorry. Daryl, I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Ya can't fucking do this! What did ya think I was going to do? Huh? That is my god damn kid ya almost killed. You almost killed our kid. What the fuck Carol! You just don't know how to handle yourself!" He snapped slamming the door storming out.

I sat there sobbing for what felt like hours before going back through the empty halls back to my room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

"_You really think he loves you. You are just a worthless whore that he fucks cause you're the only available piece of ass. You aren't nothing special to look at. You're just fooling yourself you ugly cunt." Ed's voice rang through the pitch black room._

"Carol! Carol! Get up now! We need to get outta here! It's gonna blow up!" Daryl's snapped me out of my dreams.

Daryl grabbed my hand helping me up and began pulling me to the entrance. There was glass scattered everywhere and everyone was running to the our cars. Daryl jumped off the platform on to the ground holding out his arms for me to jump. I didn't think before jumping. Once he caught me we started to run. I was out of breath by time we reached his trunk. He suddenly pushed me into it and got in ducking. Before I did as he did I saw Andrea and Dale finally coming out. Suddenly the whole building imploded. The area around it was engulfed in flames. Daryl and I sat in silence breathing deeply.

"You alright?" He asked breaking the silence

"Y-Yeah." I panted, "Thank you."

"Kay." He replied.

I looked to the other vehicles to see if everyone was there. One was missing, Jacqui, T-Dog's wife. I slumped down on the door and closed my eyes. I could feel we began driving but I had no idea where to.

The vibrations from the truck came to a stop, and Daryl placed a hand near my waist. "We gotta get gas, and get rid of the truck. You'll be ridin with Shane." He mumbled.

"What about you?" I asked sitting up.

"Rick." He sighed.

We quickly got out and walked over to the group. When we got there Merle let Daryl take the motorcycle and he was going to ride with Dale, Glenn, and Andrea. The whole time I was standing near Daryl Lori was staring at me giving me dirty looks. I couldn't believe she was treating me like this. Even before this all happened we were friends now she was just going to throw me under the bus. Everyone else looked at me with pity. Daryl must have told them about the pills. I felt horrible already. When the men finished getting gas I followed Shane to the jeep.

"Is it Daryl's?" He asked looking at the road

"Yeah. It is. Or maybe was." I sighed staring at my legs.

"What do you mean was?" He said looking over at me for a second.

"I messed up. I tried to puke them up. I-I hope the baby is okay. I didn't think." I cried.

"Oh no. Carol. Why?" He said shaking his head.

"I'm stupid and I'm just putting everyone in danger." I said.

"And who told you that?!" He snapped.

"I didn't need anyone to tell me." I muttered

"Well you're wrong." He said calming down.

The rest of the ride was quiet, until we got to the highway.

* * *

**Once again sorry for the wait. I know it is pretty short, but I'll write more tonight. Also Sorry for the whole abortion part. I know a lot of people might be mad about that, and I'm also thinking of something else happening involving the baby. If you have any suggestions put it in a review. C: **


	7. Hurt, Death, And Meeting The Greene's

**Daryl's P.o.v. **

I still could not believe I walked in on Carol almost killing my unborn child, nor could I believe she was actually pregnant. I didn't want to leave her alone with anyone after her little stunt. Not even Shane in which she was driving with. When we came down the highway I drove ahead to see if we could make it through. There was about a dozen cars we needed to move.

When I told the others the women in the group began looking in cars for clothing or anything useful. I tried to keep my eye on Carol making sure she didn't over do it or anything. Every time Lori even looked at her she would slump her shoulders as if she was ashamed of something. I hated seeing her like that. I abruptly walked over to Lori grabbing her arm pulling her behind a car. "The fuck is you're problem lookin at my woman that way?" I snapped

"Just because you make a mistake sleeping with her with out a condom doesn't make it right that we all have to live with the consequences. She's going to be the reason we all die." She replied.

"Fuck off Lori, I didn't make no mistake. She ain't gonna be the reason for shit. Keep lookin at her that way I'll make sure Rick knows about you slutting around with Shane. I saw that little get away with 'im in the woods." I growled

"You wouldn't." She gasped her eyes wide and full of hate

"Try me bitch." I said walking away and getting back to work.

Dale and Rick were watching the road as we scavenged for useful items. T and I quickly started siphoning gas from a couple cars. I took a glance at Carol to see Lori talking to her and the kids. She was playing nice for now at least.

Suddenly everyone began crawling under the cars. I glanced around to see where Carol was when I saw T-Dog holding his arm which was split open gushing out blood. I then saw a walker making it's way to a now collapsed T. I quickly killed it throwing the body onto him and grabbing an already dead one and laying it on top of myself. The smell of rotting flesh was about all you could smell. If you weren't used to it you'd gag.

Once the herd passed I threw the body off of me crawling over to T-Dog to pull the one on him off. Then out of no where there was a scream and I jumped up. There were two walkers beginning to chasing after Cecilia and Jessica. They started sliding down the hill and raced into the woods. I started running to the others when I saw Carol get up chasing after them. With out another thought I followed right after her. She was about twenty feet away from me when she disappeared.

"CAROL! CAROL GET BACK HERE! CAROL!" I yelled looking around.

Finally once I'd gotten to a river bank I saw Jessica hiding under some roots and branches crying. "Where's Carol?" I sighed out of breath.

"She ran after Cecilia. The walkers they-they." She choked out crying more.

"Shit. If I don't make it back run back to the highway and the others, keep the sun on your left shoulder." I said

"No I'm coming with you." She replied following me.

We headed in Carol's direction. She shouldn't be doing this. I didn't want her over doing herself so this is what she does. It is dangerous for anyone to do and her being pregnant makes it worse. While we were running I began to see blood dripped in larger quantities on the forest floor. As the tracks started getting messy I saw the dead walkers. We started running faster seeing they tracks kept going. We stopped a few feet from the blue haired little girl.

As we walked closer Jessica began crying more and ran over to her. She was on the ground and she wasn't breathing. I saw the scratches that covered her body. These weren't from walkers. She had climbed the tree she was under. Looking more closely I noticed her neck was slightly miss shaped. I put my head down to her chest listening for a beat. The beat never came. She'd fallen to her death climbing the tree. Dale would never forgive us. We couldn't save his granddaughter.

Suddenly Jessica began to panic backing up from her friend that was now getting up. I pulled out my gun aiming at the child's head. She began growling and snapping at us. When I was about to pull the trigger Jessica grabbed the gun from me. "The Fuck?" I snapped

"She's my best friend. I'll be the one to put her down." She mumbled, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save you."

At that the shot rang out. When we turned around Rick, Lori, Shane, and Glenn were there wide eyed staring at us. Jessica quickly ran to her parent. "What the hell is your problem?! She's just a child!" Lori yelled in my face.

"You better shut your mouth, she chose to!" I replied back annoyed.

Then a two women on a horses came through the clearing, and stopped by us looking relieved and worried. "Daryl? Daryl Dixon?" The brunette asked.

"What?" I said looking up at her.

"Carol sent me, you have to come now! She's hurt." She said as the blonde got onto the other horse leaving one with out a rider.

"Hurry get on." The blonde said motioning to the empty horse.

"Fuck." I said walking over to it.

"She said you had others on the highway. Back track to Fairburn road two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene." She said as we road off.

I hated having to be on the thing and going somewhere I didn't know with two girls knowing Carol was hurt. "Names Maggie, she's Beth." Maggie said once we got there.

We quickly ran into where Carol was and saw her lying on a bed with an I.v. in her with her ankle wrapped. I could see the pain across her resting face. As I walked over to her an old white haired man came in.

"You're her husband Daryl? Correct?" He said walking toward me.

"Yeah." I said with a quick and small smirk. She said I was her husband. Snap out of it she's hurt!

"I'm Hershel Greene." He said putting out his hand.

I simply looked at it then back up to his face, "What happened to 'er?" I asked worried

"Otis found her she had hyperventilated and fell. She might have broken her ankle. We haven't given her anything for the swelling not knowing if she had any problems." He replied

"She's pregnant." I sighed.

"Pregnant. Seems to make sense on why she fainted. I'll give her ibuprofen for now." He said walking away.

I walked over sitting next to Carol. She began twitching and shuffling under the blankets she was on. I heard her start to cry calling my name. "Carol I'm here." I whispered kissing her head.

Suddenly she woke up fear in her eyes as she looked at me, "Daryl I'm so sorry. Are the girls okay?" She asked tears running down her face.

"Jessica is." I said looking down.

"Oh no. No. She didn't." She whimpered

"Hush woman. You need yer rest." I replied.

Once Maggie came in with the medication and water I heard the rumble of Merle's bike and car doors closing. Beth hurried out the door letting them all in. Hershel had already said we could stay long enough for Carol to heal after finding out it was just a pretty bad sprain. That night everyone stayed in the living room except for Carol and me which were in the spare room so her leg could be monitored. Everyone in the group took Cecilia's death bad. Dale took it the worst looking more depressed by the second while morning the loss of the last of his family. I had to settle Carol down a couple times and she finally stayed asleep for the rest of the night when I laid next to her letting her cuddle into my chest.

* * *

**Sorry if it feels a little rushed, I'm just excited for them to get to the prison. Still if anyone has idea's send me a message or leave a review if you have one or if you liked it. Thanks. C:**


	8. Running Away

When I woke up Carol wasn't in bed. I was groaning getting up when I saw the note. I knew it couldn't be good. I snatched it up pulling the paper closer.

"_Daryl, I don't think I can face the others just yet. I put the group in danger. The proof is all in Cecilia's death. I'm going to hold up somewhere. I hope when if I come back you are all still at the farm. I'll take care of myself and the baby I promise. Don't worry about me I still have the gun and knife. I'll miss you Daryl. Please don't come after me. I don't need you or anyone getting hurt. I'm so sorry. __**Goodbye.**__" _

"Fuck." I muttered folding the note putting it in my pocket.

I walked fast out of the house heading to the group more pissed than I had ever been. When I got to the rest of them I took a deep breath trying to calm myself, but failed. "Did you see where she went?" I growled through my teeth.

"She said she was going to go do something." Lori said walking away.

"Yeah, Get herself killed. She's fucking hurt and ya'll let 'er go out alone!?" I yelled

"Settle down Daryl. We'll get her." Rick said putting a hand on my shoulder

I quickly moved it off, "You think you would settle down if your slut went missing? HUH?!" I hissed.

At that I walked off into the woods trying to find her tracks. When I finally found them I could tell she was walking light trying to hide her tracks. Nothing seemed to have happened as the tracks were set at the same pace and they were all alone. I was walking for about ten minutes before the tracks turned. When they came to a stop I looked forward seeing a house. The house had a black metal fence around it and was made of brick. The windows were high off the ground so nothing could get in. The ones closest to the ground were boarded up and one by the roof was open. I jumped the fence and silently made my way to the door only to see it was locked and barricaded. I found the same with the back door. When house I saw couple long pieces of wood leaning against the side of the house I looked up and down it making sure it would hold. Taking my chances I ran up part of it grabbing the top pulling myself up. After stepping onto it I reached to the roof and lost my footing almost falling I quickly pushed myself onto the roof. I tried to be as quiet as I could walking across to the open window. I looked around before silently going in and starting to walk down the stairs inside the house. Carol was sitting on a couch in the middle of one of the rooms. I walked over and stood there waiting, thinking of what to say. Suddenly she got up and turned around and let out a scream. "What did ya think? I wouldn't find ya?" I asked calmly.

"No. I just. Uhh." She stuttered out shaking.

"You just what?" I hissed through my teeth walking towards her.

I moved a piece of hair out of her face and she flinched. "I ain't gonna hurt ya woman." I said turning around walking to the doorway

"It was my fault. I can't keep doing this. I'm putting them in danger." She said

I threw a vase that was on a table at the wall getting more angry by the second. I made my way back upstairs leaving her crying where she was. I got out the window and sat on the roof breathing in the hot Georgian air. After about five minutes I walked back inside trying to keep my emotions under control. When I got back inside she was standing at the stairs with tear stains on her face.

"Yer putting the baby in danger doing shit like this. You are only thinking about yourself. What did ya think I would just find someone else, and forget about ya. Ya can't do that to people Carol. Ya can't do that to me." I said gruffly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whimpered into her hands.

I moved over to her wrapping my arms around her shoulders moving them down to her waist. Suddenly we were making our way to the bed in the main bedroom. Once we got there I pulled off her shirt and started unbuttoning mine. She reached around unclasping her bra and let it drop to the ground. Once we had gotten the clothes off our bodies I moved in crushing my lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and long leaving us breathless. She pulled away panting. As soon as she caught her breath I slowly leaned in playfully biting at her lip until she slightly opened her mouth allowing our tongues so deepen the kiss. I laid her down trying to be gently as I climbed over her body making sure my weight wasn't on her. Sometime in between our kisses she wrapped her legs around my waist. After the last kiss she bucked he hips into mine. With every thrust she was moaning into my chest. Mainly to tease her I pulled out quickly kissed her getting off the bed and pretended to start gathering my clothes. She gasped loudly, "What the fuck Daryl. You-You can't do that!"

"Oh so you can leave but I can't." I laughed.

"Get back here and finish asshole." She pouted.

I started laughing hard when I saw her pissed off face. She quickly got on all fours looking back at me. A loud moan escaped my lips as I slide into her in one motion. On contacted Carol cried out in pleasure. I kept one of my arms holding her up while we moved together. Her hitting her orgasm put me over the edge. After coming down off our high together we collapsed and I rolled over trying to catch my breath. Carol leaned over placing small kisses on my face between her panting. Once we were able to breath regularly again we dressed in silence. I looked over at her changing and knew I had it hard. She was definitely the one. Not only because she was carrying my baby either. "Carol?" I sighed.

"Yeah Daryl?" She replied.

"I ain't no good at this type of thing but I still gotta say it. I love you." I said looking at her.

"Awh. Daryl. I love you too. Have since I first me you." She smiled big, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Why are ya cryin then?" I asked confused.

"Because after all I've done you still come back to me." She said gently pressing her lips to mine.

"I'll always come back. We should get back to the others." I said walking outside with her.

Once we got outside we saw a huge herd had passed the house while we were off guard and was heading for the farm.

* * *

**AN: If you have any ideas or suggestions leave a review. c: **


	9. Woman in Black

**Some of the next chapters may have other people's point of views in it other than Daryl and Carol.**

* * *

There was no way we would get to the farm in time to warn the group and there was no way I was putting Carol in danger. I quickly pulled Carol back inside pushing things in front of the door again. "Shit. Shit. Shit." I said walking up the stairs.

"It's all my fault. I should've stayed at the farm." I heard coming from the bottom of the stairs.

I quickly looked down to see Carol slumped on the ground breaking down. How could she think it was her fault? The herd would have still came. I went over to her and sat down putting my hand on her thigh.

"It ain't yer fault woman. Would've still happened." I whispered cupping her chin so she'd look up.

"Will we ever see them again?" she muttered

"Don't know. Could go back to the highway. Jus to see if they are there. Some one has to get out. We could head out tomorrow morning." I replied with a sigh.

"Daryl, what if we don't find them? What if they never make it out? What will we do?" she said sniffing

"Enough with the 'what ifs.' We will survive with out 'em. I won't let ya get hurt. I can't." I said standing up and putting my hand out for her to grab.

"I trust you. We'll make it." She said taking my hand.

We went to the bedrooms to rest while we had the chance. Once we go to the bed Carol was asleep. I checked the doors a couple times before I actually let myself rest.

* * *

_I opened my eyes looking around my room as a child. I got up when I heard something making noise in the kitchen. Once I got out of my room I heard Merle calling for someone to go into his room. When I started to walk into the kitchen someone hit into me. I looked up to see Carol there in only one of Merle's shirts holding two beers. "Carol?" I asked confused, not really knowing why she would be here and not recognizing my own voice._

"_Hey little one." She laughed running her hand through my hair._

_I just stared up at her narrowing my eyes. What did she mean little one? "Merle what's wrong with your brother? He's kind of freaking me out." she said snotty _

"_Darylina get the fuck outta her way! We're tryin to get drunk and fuck." Merle yelled out. _

_I quickly ran back to my room and looked in the mirror. I was a kid again. I rubbed a hand over my face trying to see if it was real. I dived onto my bed wanting to wake up. I could not see Carol with Merle. There was no way he deserved her. I didn't even deserve her. All of the sudden there was a loud scream and I ran to see what was going on. Once I got out of my room I saw a rotting person taking a bite out of Carol's neck. I tried to scream but I couldn't find my voice._

* * *

"Daryl?" a voice said shaking me.

Suddenly I shot up looking to Carol. She had fear painted all over her face. I wrapped my arms around her breathing hard. It wasn't real. It was all a dream. The sun was starting to come up again and all Carol had was packed. I hurried up and got out of bed putting my boots back on and moved everything out of the path of the door. We began to make our way to the highway that wasn't more than a mile away. We only ran into about five walkers the whole way there.

Once we got there I turned to look at Carol and I noticed she wasn't there. I was about to go back and find her when I saw her bend over heaving. I walked over to her rubbing back while she puked. Finally when she was finished we walked back up to the cars and saw painting on a car it said; "D and C we got out have to run go south. Be safe."

I went through some cars for one that would start as Carol looked for supplies in ones we didn't check before the herd came by a couple days ago. We were lucky enough to find a Chevy with almost a full tank of gas and some canned goods. I turned around when I heard growling and something hitting the ground. Carol was on the road with a walker standing over her about to bend down. I tried to run to her when someone in black with a sword sliced it's head off. The woman had two jawless and armless walkers chained. She quickly helped Carol up looking her over for scratches or bites. "Thank you so much." I heard Carol say looking at the chick.

"What's yer name?" I asked making my way to her

"Michonne." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short and I took a while to update. I'll write more tomorrow. Send me a message or write a review if you have any suggestions. Oh and the prison will be involved before Winter hits.**


	10. He returned

**Sorry for the wait I just haven't really known what to write and I'm going to skip a couple months.**

* * *

Michonne was quiet, only spoke a couple times other than when necessary. She took a liking to Carol helping her with things while I hunted.

"We need to get to a pharmacy." Michonne said after taking down a walker.

"Why's that?" I asked

"Carol needs her prenatal vitamins if you want her and your kid healthy." She replied

"I think there's one just bout a mile up." I remembered

When we went to the town no walkers were there. It was completely clear. We grabbed what we needed and scouted around finding extra supplies. As we were about to leave I spotted a baby store. Leaving Michonne with Carol keeping watch I hurried and went in. I grabbed diapers, pacifiers, and a couple blankets and put them in a small crib that was used for displays. When I heard the honk the truck I ran out. There was a herd about the size of the one that hit the farm coming straight at us. I hastily put the things I grabbed into the truck but and got in driving away. We had been running from a couple herds having to turn around.

We have been on the run for about two months now stopping at houses at night and trying to find a save place to stay. Carol has finally started showing a little bit. I am happy the truck hasn't had any problems so far. Carol sleeps about a quarter of the day in the truck while we drive. We were close to the edge of the woods when we saw cars parked by a house. "Carol wake up." I nudged at her.

"What?" She said sleepily.

"Cars. I think the others were here." I whispered.

We all got out of the car with me leading into the house and Michonne behind Carol. When we heard people inside we opened the door. As we stepped ins the house we saw our old group gathered around a table. When we shut the door they all looked over. Some people were missing.

"It's good to see you guys." Rick announced

"Yeah. We went to the highway to find you all but you were gone." I said

"Who is that?" Lori asked

"Michonne. She saved Carol on the highway while I was distracted trying to find a car that was working." I replied

"Where is Carol?" Rick asked worried

I looked back quickly noticing Carol wasn't there. "I'll be back." I mumbled walking outside finding her on the porch.

Her auburn hair was hanging down covering her face that was placed in her hands. I sat by her putting my hand under her chin and made her look at me. "Why aren't ya in there?" I questioned

"They don't like me." She muttered

"I'll be with ya. Now come on." I said grabbing her hand and walking us inside.

When we got in Beth ran in and hugged Carol. "I'm so happy you are okay. We were worried about you guys." She smiled.

"Same." Carol replied.

"Are you guys going to be staying with us?" Rick asked hopeful

"Yeah. Wow, where's Merle?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"It's okay. He is hunting." Beth said with a smile.

"We found a prison. It will keep walkers out. We just have to clear it." Rick informed

"Sounds good. When we headin there?" I responded

"Tomorrow-" Rick said getting interrupted by Merle coming in.

"Baby Brother! Finally ya got here!" Merle exclaimed

"Yeah." I nodded

Rick showed us to where in the house we could sleep. Michonne stayed watch and Carol and I go our own room. When it got dark I went in over to Carol who was already snuggled into the bed. "You sleep a lot woman." I laughed.

"Will you cuddle me? Please?" She begged

"Dixon's don't cuddle." I joked

"But I'm cold, and pregnant with your baby and and we never get to really be together." She gave me puppy look.

"Uggh." I laughed

"Pwease?" She asked

"Well I guess for a bit." I groaned

"I love you." She smiled

"Yeah, when ya need something." I said with a smile so she'd know I was kidding.

"I love ya too." I added

I was exhausted by time she fell asleep and I quickly dozed off. I was awaken by the bed shaking and Carol running to the bathroom in the room. I rubbed my eyes and got up walking over to her puking. I pulled her hair out of her face tying up. Once she was done we went to the others who had already packed. I hastily went out to the truck getting a bottle of water for Carol to wash her mouth out with. After she did I gave her a fast kiss and walked over to the others with her.

We got to the prison about mid-day and cut into the fence taking out the walkers in the first area. Carol and I ran to one watch tower with rifles as the others stayed at the fence or went to other towers. Rick made his way through all the walkers while we covered him shooting at them. Once we got the yard cleared and the other gate closed we got all the cars in with the supplies.

When morning came everyone but Carol, Beth, Jessica, Nicole, Carl, Lori, and Hershel went through the gate and started clearing out side the prison going into the inside. Our goal was to start with one cell block and then try and clear as much as we could. Once we got inside we began going through hallways. We'd gotten Cell Block C ready for everyone. Carol, Lori, Beth, and the kids started cleaning the blood off of everything. We'd been running from about five walkers when Glenn and Maggie disappeared. Hershel had got back to get them when there was a loud scream. As we ran to it we saw Hershel had gotten bit and Maggie and Glenn were freaking out. We hurried and pulled him into a room and shut the door. Rick thought quick grabbing the small axe we had and began chopping at his leg. Once it was off I noticed six men who were still in prison jump suits. We hurried Hershel into the cell block where the others were and Beth and Maggie started working on it.

* * *

**Carol's P.o.v. **

As I saw what was remaining of Hershel's leg I put my hand over my mouth and ran over to the stairs in the distance. I slowly sat down trying not to make myself more sick. I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths.

When I opened my eyes again Daryl was jogging over to me. Once I got a glance of what was behind him I froze. There was six prisoners. The one that stuck out was none other than Ed Peletier. I had never gotten the chance to break up with him and I had no idea what I was going to do. Daryl was looking from me to the rest of the group for a moment before continuing to come in my direction. I hurried into one of the cells and looking into one of the mirrors. I looked horrible. I muffled a sob as I remembered the many things Ed put me through. My knees became unsteady as I began to fall Daryl jumped over and caught me.

"What is going on?" He whispered to me.

"That-that is my. Daryl I'm so sorry, he was arrested and I was going to. I really was. But then all this happened. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. I hate him. I can't be by him." I sobbed backing up

"I don't care. Carol I love ya and he can't hurt ya anymore." He said putting my now shoulder length hair behind my ear.

"I love you too." I said wiping my tears and turning to the mirror.

Daryl grabbed my had taking me down to everyone else. I kept my eyes down as Ed came into view. As I glanced up at him for a second and saw he was staring at me. "Redneck what are you doing with my woman?" He said trying to act threatening.

Daryl narrowed his eyes putting me behind him still holding my hand, "Ya don't know what yer talkin bout. This is my wife. Touch 'er and I'll kill ya." He growled.

"She ain't your wife all she is is a whore." Ed laughed.

Daryl quickly let go of my hand shaking his head. Suddenly he lunged at Ed knocking him over throwing punched everywhere. Ed socked Daryl in the eye hard as his face was free. That just fueled Daryl anger as he continued punching until Ed was bleeding and pulled out a knife. Before Daryl could hit the small blade away Ed stabbed it into his back. Daryl jumped back yelping in pain just as a gun was fired hitting Ed in the head. When I looked at who shot I saw Rick.

* * *

**Sorry for skipping a head and skimming pretty fast through this all. I still hope you liked it. If you have any requests on what should happen next leave a review or send a message. Thanks. C:**


	11. Lost

**I know I haven't posted a new chapter for a couple weeks I have just been under writers' block I guess. I have also been busy with my dad visiting and a couple days ago I found out about my cousin Colton's death. It's not the best chapter I've written so sorry.**

* * *

**Daryl's Perspective**

Carol had helped clean up and stitch the stab wound so I just had to take it easy for a while. Hershel woke up the next day during the day. I was freaking out having to stay in the prison without being able to go out hunting for something to eat. Every morning it was like clockwork Carol running out of bed to puke her guts up at about the same time. I felt bad for her. She was about four months, but looked huge. I had to sleep on the top bunk in the cell so she could have a more comfortable sleep. All of the prisoners that had been here since the beginning of all this were dead. Today was the first time Carol didn't have morning sickness and we were glad for it.

"We found some generators and got them set up and working but if you take any showers keep it quick and so we can try to save power." Rick announced

Suddenly Beth came bursting in almost in tears, "Jessica is gone!"

"Why was she out there alone?!" Rick replied

"I was watching her while she was picking flowers and I saw something over in the woods. I didn't mean to Rick. I'm sorry. It's all my fault! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"Glenn you and Maggie watch everyone. I need to go find her." Rick said

"I want to go!" Nicole and Carl exclaimed

"No. You are only kids." Lori said walking up

Rick and Michonne ran out of the cell block and out of sight. Beth was by Hershel crying while everyone was freaking the fuck out surrounding her. I sighed grabbing one of the rifles and my crossbow starting to make my way outside to keep watch.

"Where are you going Daryl?" I heard Carol ask from behind me in the hallway

"Get back to the others." I hissed not turning around to look at her

"Daryl." She replied

"I said get back to the others." I growled turning to look at her.

"Sorry for wanting to know where the hell you were going!" She yelped her eyes filling with tears and her hands on her stomach

Before I could say anything she took off back to the cell block. I yelled a couple swears on my way out. I stood outside looking at the walkers gathering a long the fence. As I began to walk the perimeter I decided to use my knife to kill a couple of them. After about an hour I saw a patch of Cherokee roses. I quickly picked a couple and made my way inside.

I found Carol sitting on the bed in our cell. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing one of my band shirts from a couple years ago and a pair of the maternity pants we had gotten when she started getting too big for her old pants. Her hair was down and in her natural curls hanging in her face. I smirked a little as I sat down. "What do you want?" She pouted

"Wanted to see if ya was okay." I frowned handing her the flowers.

She took the flowers pulling them close to herself, "You never know what could happen out there. We've lost a lot of people already. I wouldn't be able to live without you Daryl. Don't you understand that?" She sniffled

"I know. I was just worried. If Jess was taken we don't know if the person or thing that took her could still be out there and we needed someone on watch." I said

"Please just be careful." She sighed

"Always am. T took over so I'll stay with you for now." I smiled

I leaned over kissing her passionately. When we pulled apart we were left breathless. Suddenly there was a loud sob and we got up. Rick and Michonne were back, but no Jessica. Lori was crying into Rick's chest while he was trying to settle down her and Beth.

Later that night after everyone was basically sleeping Rick had a meeting for Glenn, Michonne, Maggie, T-Dog, Hershel, Merle, and me. "We need Merle and you to get out there tomorrow and try and track them down. Michonne and I aren't trackers but we followed them a little before losing it. We. I need her back as soon as possible. I know it isn't far to ask of you two but I need this done." He sighed

"If she's out there we'll find 'er. She'll be just fine." I announced

"Thank you." Rick replied

"Don't be thankin us yet." I yawned

"Everyone go get some sleep. T I'll get you in a couple hours for watch." Rick said walking off.

I sleepily jogged up to my cell parting ways with Merle. I toed off my boots and stripped down to my boxers. I was about to jump onto the top bunk when I hear Carol.

"Everything okay?" She whispered

"Yeah, I gotta leave tomorrow with Merle to find Jess." I muttered

"Okay, will you sleep by me?" She asked

"Sure." I said

* * *

**I know I know it is kind of short. But I'll let you know the real Jessica, one of my best friends, is coming and helping out with a chapter in her perspective tomorrow and if I will have it posted either tomorrow or the next day. Thank you all for reading. It means a lot. Review? Well if you have any request for what should happen tell me. C: I love you all. Have an awesome Day/Night/Morning! **


	12. Jessica

**Jessica's Point Of View.**

* * *

There I was in the prison yard by a patch of wild flowers, picking some to try and make Carol in a better mood. She'd been looking pretty sad the past week. I had a couple long-spur violets and crested iris's in my hand when I saw something flash. I dropped the flowers and turned to see what it was. I squinted my eyes at the object in the distance. It was a car. I went to turn and go back to Beth when something grabbed me. I tried to scream but right before my mouth could open the man covered it. All I could think about was how scared I was. I couldn't get away from him. His grip on my arm was too strong. He started dragging me over to the hole in the fence that we had used when we first got here. He shoved me through quickly and then instantly grabbed me again.

While he was pulling me to the car I began to drag my feet so that the others could find me easier. If they came after me. Would they just forget about me? Of course they wouldn't. My dad wouldn't let them. He'd come for me.

As I was thrown into the car someone put a bag over my head. I had to get a hold of myself and be strong. I started taking deep breathes to calm myself.

"She looks good. Just needs to be washed up and we could have her ready before night. Good find Jeff." One of them said.

"You think we could keep her a couple days? We have enough from our last catch." Jeff said

"Depends. Madison and Chary are in charge." The other replied

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet, at least until we stopped. The bag was removed and I was yanked out of the car. We were in a clearing that had trees surrounding it. Most of the trees were dead. There was a horrible stench of rotting flesh but it was unlike the smell of walkers. Hanging from some of the branches were human limbs. I didn't have much time to look around before I was dragged to a huge tent looking thing. There were a man and woman sitting in big throne like chairs. I was beyond scared. There were people in cages sitting around the room.

"What is your name?" the woman asked

"Jessica. Jessica Grimes." I replied

"I am Chary and this is my husband Madison." Chary smirked

"Why am I here?" I asked

"People need to eat." Madison said sharply

"But-but you can't." I yelped

I turned a little when I saw someone walking out of the shadows. She was about my height and maybe a little older than me. She had brassy colored hair that was shoulder length. Her jeans were blood stained, along with her flannel vest. Under the vest she wore a Merlins Beard t-shirt. The boots she wore were caked in mud. "Who's she?" the girl asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"What are you doing out here Rhiannon?" Chary asked standing up

"Who is she?" Rhiannon said louder

"I'm Jessica." I said

"You're coming with me." Rhiannon said grabbing my hand and taking me to a little barn

* * *

**Sorry, it was a short chapter I know. Jessica and I have been busy today and yesterday. I promise I've update again in the next couple days. I hope you liked it. Leave a review? Thanks for reading. I love you all. c:**


	13. Home

**So now that I've got all that funeral business done with I can try and update both stories more, and yes it is cannibals. I know a couple other stories had it or have it but I thought I would try. Oh also "Rhiannon" has a small change to her. She has brown hair now. Bleh. Sorry. It's just basically based on me and I dyed my hair. So Yeah. Here is Chapter Thirteen. C:**

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" I asked

"I can just bring you back right now." Rhiannon replied with a smile

"No. No. It's just you don't seem like the rest of them." I muttered

"It's because I'm not." She mumbled

"Why? Don't you eat what they do?" I frowned

"No. Just shut the hell up now." She growled

The barn looked unlike the rest of the place. It was like a miniature house with two floors. The first was empty but once you got to the second it was like a bedroom. There wasn't much in the bedroom. There was a small bed, some folded clothes, and a couple pictures. Rhiannon hurried over to the bed and grabbed something. She looked around before grabbing what little things she had. Her belongings were shoved into a leather looking back pack.

"You better keep your mouth shut when we go." She whispered

"Where?" I asked

"To Wonderland." She smirked

"Wha-"

"Back to where you came from." She shook her head.

"You're really going to help me?" I asked hopeful

"Yeah. Been wantin a reason to leave here, and you're it." She replied

Rhiannon and I stayed in the barn for a couple more hours until it was dark. We'd eaten a can of canned meat and fruit cocktail. As soon as the sun was gone she grabbed her things and we went outside. Surprisingly everyone was in a circle around a fire. There was a horrible stench of burning flesh. It took a lot no to gag or puke. I knew it was dangerous for us to be out at night in this world. I had no idea if Rhiannon was carrying any weapons and I wasn't about to ask until we were a safe distance away. She was silent as she guided us into the woods. It was quiet almost too quiet until I heard the familiar sound of a walker. It was coming straight for us snarling and moaning. Rhiannon completely ignored it until it was about arm distance away. I was surprised to see her pounce on it shoving a six inch blade into its skull. Blood splattered all over her. She glanced at me then around to make sure it was the only one around. Suddenly she sliced into its stomach and slid her hands in. My jaw dropped as I watched her taking out blood and wiping it onto herself. After she was covered she threw some onto me. The smell was enough to almost make me vomit.

As soon as I was covered she got up and started walking again. It amazed me how fast and quiet she moved. Even as she ran a bit ahead to take down any walker that noticed us. She was like a mini girl Daryl.

"You ready to run?" Rhiannon asked turning to me

"Run?" I replied

"If you want to get there by morning." She yawned

"Okay. I'm ready."

We'd been going at a fast pace for long enough that my sides began to hurt and I was out of breath long ago but couldn't stop. It had started raining sometime while we were running. We slowed down as light started to show in the morning sky.

"Here take this." Rhiannon muttered handing me a bottle of water

"Thanks." I nodded

I was too busy drinking to notice walkers surrounding us until I heard the moans. The guts and blood had been washed off so we had no chance of hiding. Hiding was completely out of the plan once they noticed us.

* * *

**Rhiannon's Perspective**

Fuck. I should've been watching to make sure the stupid undead bastards wouldn't find us. Now we were trapped. There were about twenty of them. Too many for just two kids. There was no way we would both get out. What was I to do if I left her to die? Go back with the cannibals? Fuck that.

I dumped out the contents of my backpack and tossed Jessica one of the small guns I had and a knife. I tried to handle the half of them while Jessica did the others. Gunshots filled the air. With only six bullets in both guns I knew we couldn't shoot them all even if we didn't miss one shot. My half were gone within minutes. I went to turn when I heard Jessica scream. There were more walkers coming and she had been knocked to the ground.

Tears streaked her face as the walker's teeth inched closer. The knife she had was a couple feet away from her, and the walker was a little too big for her to push away. There was only one thing I could do.

I dived to where she was and pushed my arm in between her and the walker. I squeezed my eyes closed as its mouth opened wider. I could hear Jessica start to cry louder. Suddenly I could hear more voices. I opened my eyes just in time to see a bolt fly through the air and hit the walker. As I looked around I saw all of the walkers that had just begun to appear littered across the ground. I pushed myself up and glanced at the two men. Jessica obviously knew them since she had ran over there. One step is all I took before everything began to spin. My head felt like it was swimming. Just then I fell to the ground. Everything quickly became dark.

I felt myself being carried. I had no idea where to, or who was taking me to the place. I couldn't open my eyes at all.

"Rhiannon? Ya awake?" A gruff voice said

All that escaped my mouth was a small whimper. I mentally kicked myself for showing that much weakness.

"Glenn get this fuckin gate open!" the man yelled.

My head was killing me. Once I heard the gate open there was cries and a lot of talking.

"Who is she Daryl?" A female asked.

"Friend of Jessica's. She's hurt." Daryl replied and began walking again

"How do you know we can trust her!" the woman yelped

"She's a fuckin kid and almost got bit trying to save your daughter! Ya best stay the fuck away!" Daryl yelled walking faster.

A while later I was set onto a bed. At some point I had fallen asleep and was awoken by the creaking of a metal door. I shot up from where I was and opened my eyes. Standing in the doorway of the cell was a pregnant woman with long auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry I woke you." She said in a soft voice

"It's fine." I looked down

"I'm Carol by the way." She smiled coming over to me

"Rhiannon." I replied, "Who was the guy who carried me?"

"Daryl, he's my husband." She said rubbing her stomach

Suddenly Daryl walked in. "Lori's having a bitch fit." He snorted.

"Sorry, she was just worried for Jessica." Carol sighed.

"Where is Jessica?" I interrupted

"I'll have her come in soon." Carol said

* * *

**I am so sorry guys. I said a couple days but obviously it was way longer. I'll be updating my other story soon. Thank you all for sticking with me and my story. It means a lot. Leave a review. **


	14. Are You Serious?

**Rhiannon's Perspective.**

I sat there waiting for Jessica while she spoke with her parents. Carol had come in a couple times reassuring me Jess would be here soon.

Daryl had been in the corner of the cell the whole time I'd been here. "They're going to come back." I muttered

"And we'll be ready." Daryl replied fiddling with his crossbow.

I nodded and looked over at the entrance of the cell when I heard the door creak. I brought my knees up letting Jessica sit down.

"Thanks." She said hugging me.

I swallowed hard and pulled away. "Are they going to let me go?" I whispered.

She shrugged and I sighed frustrated. "Well I was just wondering that. You can go now." I said

"I'll see you later." She smiled leaving.

"So they don't trust me being here, but they won't let me leave?" I asked.

"Ain't safe out there for a little girl." Daryl mumbled.

"I'm not a little girl." I spat.

"Well ya ain't an adult." He grumbled.

""I can handle my own. I have all my life!" I growled.

"You can't do things alone anymore." He said.

I nodded and frowned a bit.

"Those people you were with, were they your parents?" He asked

"Hell no. Never knew my dad cause I was just the outcome of some hit and run shit in some bar bathroom. Crystal, my mom left me when this all started to go get high." I laughed sadly.

"Crystal what?" He questioned

"Muir." I replied.

"I'll send someone in with ya. I got watch." He spat almost running out.

For the next couple hours Carol and Beth came in to check on me. I still hadn't seen any sight of Daryl and I could tell it was close to dinner.

I was just about to go and find my things, but ran right into the Grimes' family. Carl was holding two bowls while the rest had one. "I'd like to say thanks for saving Jessica." Rick smiled.

"Wasn't going to lead her to her death." I muttered

"I'm sorry about earlier." Lori said.

"It's fine." I replied walking to sit at the table in the empty cellblock I had woken up in.

After Rick left I looked up and noticed Carl had sat down. "I brought you some." Carl said pushing a bowl in front of me.

"Thank you." I smirked taking a couple bites of the mashed potatoes.

I quickly got up and went over to my things taking back my back pack. I went through it until I found my small bag of beef jerky. I smiled and gave Carl a piece.

We ate talking a little about our life before this all happened until Daryl and his brother came in. Now inside the prison I could see his brother more clearly. I stared at him for a bit before I noticed it.

My eyes went wide as I pulled out the only picture my mom had shown me of her and my "dad" that I always carried with me in my pocket. I looked at him then the picture and back at him. I stuffed it back in my pocket before getting up and storming over to him. I froze for a moment before my anger took over. "You fucking dick!" I yelped pushing him.

He didn't even move an inch and began laughing. I growled in anger punching him in the chest a couple times. Suddenly he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up the stairs and to his cell. "Merle go easy on her!" Daryl yelled.

"Figuring out yer a Dixon?" Merle chuckled.

"I'm not a Dixon!" I yelled

"It's in yer blood girl." He grinned

"No! You were never there! You left mom! You didn't even know me and you left! I didn't even get a chance!" I shouted choking back a sob.

Merle just stood there staring at me. I quickly wiped the tears trying to come down. "I never had anyone there for me." I added.

"I didn't know." Merle replied.

"I don't need you, I don't need a dad! I said backing up.

"Ya may not want me, but ya ain't leaving." He mumbled.

"Fine." I sniffled.

"Yer still my kid so ya gotta listen, and I don't want ya hanging around Carl." He said gruffly.

"You can't just tell me what to do, we just met. I can do what I want." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"God, aint no way you aren't a Dixon. Ya got that fuckin glare." Merle laughed walking away.

"UGH!" I groaned going back to Carl.

I angrily stomped over to where we were sitting and sat down. I took a deep breath before looking over at him. "Have you picked out a cell yet? You can have one by mine." He smiled

"Uh, and where is that?" I asked

"I can show you if you want." He offered.

"Okay." I smiled getting up and following Carl.

We had just passed Merle's cell when I heard his voice. "The hell did I tell ya kid?!"

I sighed and turned on my heel walking to the door of his cell. "Stop trying to control my life!" I snapped before running back over to Carl.

I heard Merle get up and growl coming over to us. "Yer gonna take the one next to me so I can keep an eye on ya." He grumbled.

"Whatever." I said walking into the one he told me to.

Merle was glaring at Carl while he stood there. Carl quickly turned to me, "I'll see you later." He said before going into his cell right on the other side of mine.

At about midnight I heard someone get up and walk past my door. I quietly got out of bed and tried to navigate my way through the dark prison. When I got to the stairs I noticed it was Carl and ran down after him. "Carl." I whispered when I got a couple feet behind him.

He turned and waited for me to catch up, "Hey." I smiled

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep, you?" I replied.

"I have watch." he sighed.

"Can I come with you?" I questioned.

"Sure." He said unlocking the door.

We walked in silence up to the guard tower and told Maggie and Glenn they could go to bed.

"So what's with Merle?" Carl asked closing the tower door.

"Well, uhm. I'm his kid and he just found out today. And he doesn't want me to hangout with you." I sighed.

"Oh, well, why?" He asked confused.

"I don't even know, It's not like you'd hurt me." I smiled a bit.

"Yeah." He nodded

I looked over at Carl as he watched the fence. He had blue eyes like many of the others here. I had always had it bad for guys with dark hair and light eyes. I quickly looked away and shuffled a little nervously.

When I glanced back up at him he was smiling at me. I giggled shyly and looked down. As I stared back up in his eyes we both leaned in closing our eyes. Our lips had barely touched when the door swung open loudly making us shoot apart.

* * *

**Daryl's Perspective.**

Carol had just gone to sleep when Merle's yelling started. We both sighed stepping out of our cell to see Merle storm out of the block. I left Carol after having her go back to bed. Just as I was about to go after Merle he came back in. He had is daughter thrown over his shoulder struggling to get down. I followed Merle to his cell while he grabbed a chain and a pad lock. I laughed as he pushed her into her cell and locked her in.

"You can't lock me in here!" She shouted.

"I can do what I want, little girl." He replied.

"I hate you!" She yelped.

Merle just shrugged her off and went back into his cell while I did the same.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of whispers and peeked out to see Carl and Rhiannon talking through the cell door.

I sighed and headed down to the kitchen. I quietly walked in and came up behind Carol wrapping my arms around her.

* * *

_**Okay sorry for not updating for so long. I wrote this at school and it has more to it but I want to get this out tonight and can't write the rest cause I'm getting a head ache. I'll try and get the rest out by Friday because tomorrow my sister is having her baby so I'll not be home. Ideas are welcome just so you all know. They would be very helpful. Don't be shy. Also if you want leave a review on if you liked the chapter and about Carol's baby/babies. Should it be a boy or girl, or even both. I would love to hear what you guys think. I haven't even thought of any baby names. Well I love you all. Have an amazing day, night, or morning. **_


End file.
